A Retrieved Reformation
by nyczvip
Summary: Takes place in Gundam SEED Destiny (or maybe the end but we don't even know the ending yet). Shin Asuka isn't really who he seems to be. After retrieving the 3 gundams,he reveals himself, a strong character from the past.......{Chapter 2 is up}
1. Prolouge

**A Retrieved Reformation**

**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED is Sunrise, not mine....**

**A new story I thought of. It involves many people, including Shin Asuka, Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne.**

_Prolouge and some more._

Cosmic Era 76.Athrun and Cagalli are in Orb. Lacus is on her way to visiting them. After, she visits, she has to continue her search for Kira by going to Earth. Commander Durndal is on Unuis 7 with the ZAFT councils to discuss what to do with the Retrieved Mobile Suits

_Have I any idea why I am here? Being adopted from my mother, I met my new sister Mayu. They were all destroyed by that wreckless Mobile Suit pilot. Heck, I didn't even exist at that time because it was the real Shin Asuka.............This is what the real Impulse pilot would say......_

Now 16 year old Shin Asuka (or is he), was on his desk thinking about the past.

_I vowed to myself that I'll do what was right._

"If I have the power to make a difference, I should put it to good use."

_Millions of people has died because of me.....What is the defination of life If I can't do anything but hide from the past. Just long enough until it finds me.......Until, they will find my identiy. How long has it been? 1 year? Maybe 2 years. No, 3 years. A complete 3 years was he hiding as Shin Asuka._

He had enough. He got up, grabbed his coat, and walked out his hotel room door. He ran out The Japan Miramar Hotel. He continued running outside.

"I'll continue running until I reach the airport." He mumbled.

This is just a mini chapter. Next time! RR


	2. Chapter 02 Birds That Are In Orb

A Retrieved Reformation:Chapter 2: Birds That are in Orb 

**I know that whenever I write, it becomes short. Well, I'm just not used to writing longer.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own GS....**

* * *

June 21, CE.76 

One Saturday afternoon at Orb.

Lacus stared at the circular wooden table, emotionless. She was at The kingdom of Orb. Waiting for Cagalli to return. Lacus wanted to ask Cagalli something. She was alone with Athrun Zala (aka Alex Zala). Ever Since that mysterious person said that Alex is really Athrun, it has been very hard.

"Are you sure you don't won't to eat anything?"asked Athrun who was in the kitchen reading cookbooks. It was an apartment house so the kitchen was straight down the mini living room. Cagalli and Athrun didn't want a giant kingdom. For protection, their apartment building was right next to the Kingdom of Orb.

"No, I'm fine" Lacus was on a quest.....to find Kira Yamato. First, she had to ask his sister.

"It takes really long with Cagalli's meetings you know. You should eat because it could take hours." Athrun stated. "Say, Athrun, if you are Cagalli's personal body guard why didn't you go with her?" Lacus asked curously.

"Cagalli sure gets mad when you think she can't go there alone" Athrun said while staring at the cook book.

"_For god's sakes it's the next block, ZALA!!!" _Athrun reimagined in his head. "Well, maybe I should get going" Lacus said. She finally stood up after a 40 minute sit. "Do you mind giving me a call when Cagalli gets back?"

"Sure," Athrun put down his book and opened the door for Lacus. "HARO!!" Athrun screamed. That little rodent has been hiding since Lacus got here. Lacus looked around.

:Haro: the pink little mechanic creature sounded. Athrun and Lacus both looked at the kitchen then to the window. (in the kitchen).

"Haro, what are you doing? Who are you talking to?" asked Lacus. Athrun walked toward Haro. He looked acorss the window (The kingdom of Orb and saw something Amazing. "Torii?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Torii? Torii is here?!" Lacus asked and she too ran to the window. "What is Torii doing here in Orb?" Athrun wondered as he stared at the floor.

:Torii: The green bird flew to Haro and hopped on Haro's head. "Wait a minute, If Torii is here that means Kira must be here!" Athrun said happily. Lacus and Athrun grew a smile on their faceses.

"Lacus do me a favor," Athrun asked."Sure"

"Keep Torii until we find Kira"

"I'd be glad to, after all how long has it been?"

"Three Years, Lacus. It has been A Whole Three Years since he dissapeared. I'll send some of Orb's forces to search. You should stay at your hotel."

Lacus walked out of the apartment buiding cheerfully knowing that Kira is in Orb RIGHT NOW. With Torii on her should and Haro in both of her hands, she began daydreaming when Kira left......

"_Don't worry. I'll be Back Soon........"_

"_Kira, I really do not want you to leave....even if it is only for 3 months"_

"_I have to go.....if I don't help end this war that the Earth Alliace Forces and ZAFT started, Our peaceful lives will never be attainable again......Besides, I'm not going to pilot anything this time. It will be less dangerous."_

_He was about to leave. He turned around and walked toward the shuttle. What Do I do? "KIRA! WAIT!" I yelped. He turned around and that was when our lips met._

_After that, he gave me one last good-bye and walked toward the civilian shuttle. (Which was going to take the soildiers in disguese as civilians to the battlefield)_

Lacus was still daydreaming and walcking at the same time. She turened to the corner and bam. She hit into someone. Haro flew out of her hands as she fell down.

The other person had helped her up. "Sorry" He said. Lacus was cleaning her shirt a bit while talking. "Its actually my fau---"Lacus stopped when she stared at the person.

He has light Brown hair. She could not see his eyes since they were hidden behind Green Shades. He was wearing and old Blue Train Conducter Hat and a spring jacket that didn't even touch his jeans.

:Haro Haro Kira Kira: Lacus stared at the person's confused look. He mysteriously grabbed his shades off his face revealing his Violet colored eyes. He took a step back as Torii flew on his shoulder. "Kira......?" Lacus asked.

Torii flew on his shoulder. Even Haro saids so. The light Brown Hair. I know his hair was Dark Brown but people change. Anyway, he had deep Violet colered eyes like he always had. 

"Kira.....Yamato....?" Lacus asked again. "My name is Shinn Asuka." "But...." The so called Shinn Asuka ran past Lacus and toward the Kingdom of Orb with Torii on his shoulder. Torii was embracing wind.

"Wait!" Lacus would have chased after him but she knew it would have done no good.

_He's heading for Cagalli, right? Athrun?_

__

He ran and ran. _Why did I do that? Shinn Asuka is my alias name. A name I used in the Second War to avoid comfrontation. I came to Orb so I could see my friends just one last time.........and Lacus._

He stopped running and started to saunter. _If I have an Alias does that mean does that mean I am an Assasin? I read about the famous assasin long ago when they used the calandar AC (after colonies were developed). Heero Yuy. I know I killed a lot of people during the War but It can't be true........I don't want to kill or to be killed......................_

"Hey, Lacus was looking for you before" Athrun said to Cagalli who just put down her keys.

"I wonder what that girl needs. She has been awfully lonely ever since my dreadful brother left.....Sometimes Kira really gets me frusturated whenever I see Lacus down" Cagalli took a seat on her couch and turned on the TV.

"But Cagal---"Athrun was interuppted

"Yes, I know that is has been very long that Kira has been gone but _hey _he is my brother. An—"

"KIRA'S ROBOTIC BIRD WAS RIGHT ACROSS THE WINDOW BEFORE!!!!" Athrun yelped.

_Geez was it hard to talk over a princess......._

"What?!?"Cagalli shut off the TV and stood on her feet. "Where is it now?"Cagalli questioned "Lacus has it." Athrun answered. "Come on, let's go!" Cagalli said as she once again grabbed her jacket and Athrun......

* * *

Sorry, I don't provide summaries about the next chapters. R/R please! 


End file.
